


All My Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 works

by eternal_moonie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 Fills [1]
Category: (more to come) - Fandom, 13 Reasons Why (TV), Choices Nightbound, Kingdom Hearts, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Flash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: All my Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 works, from Kingdom Hearts, The Flash, Choices app story called Nightbound and Riverdale so far





	1. Trinity

Title: Trinity  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Summary: When you need to do it, you just do it. That is the case with Sora... and a few others.   
Note: Merry Month of May Masturbation Day 1! That's right, trying to get a fic out once a day.   
Spoilers: I guess this would take place after Kingdom Hearts 3? (Secret Ending) 

~~~~~

Sora still hadn't returned from finding Kairi, wherever she was. 

He was still in that weird city. 

It looked a little like San Fransokyo but it wasn't. 

All the signs were in a foreign language he didn't recognize. 

He sighed and went into an empty bus stop. 

He had no idea how late at night it was, there wasn't anyone out on the streets at this time. 

Kairi, I'll find you... I love you... with all my heart...

As he thought this, his hand brushed over the front of his tunic. 

"WHOA!" he exclaimed, wondering what that was so his hands flew to his pants and unzipped his fly to bring forth what was in his pants. 

"I... I never felt like this way before..." he whispered as he saw his hardened erection in full glory, well, full, he wasn't fully naked. 

"Kairi..." he whispered again and was shocked when it seemed to cause his cock to throb and get a bit harder. 

His hand enclosed around it and he began to slowly jack it off. 

~~~~ 

WIth a start, Roxas woke up in his bed. 

They had a room each to themselves: Roxas, Axel or Lea, whatever he called himself these days, and Xion. 

"Sora... he's still alive..." he whispered to himself as his hand pulled down his underwear and wrapped around his hardened erection only to copy Sora's exact movement... 

~~~ 

With a start, Ventus dropped his Keyblade after he had launched a blow in against Terra, ashamed of his need right now. 

"Hey, Ven, where are you going?! You can't just cede in the middle of a battle!" Terra called out after a running away Ventus. 

"No, Terra, whatever you do, don't follow me, I will be back soon to continue our fight, I promise!" Ventus replied then bit his bottom lip. 

He needed to be alone for a while, but what was the best place in The Land of Departure? 

Ventus ran so hard Master Eraqus would have been proud. 

When he reached his room, he used his Keyblade to lock the door after a quick summon caused his dropped Keyblade to appear back in his hand. 

"Sora..." Ventus groaned as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. 

"We'll find you, we promise..." 

His hand copied the exact same movements Sora and Roxas were doing. 

~~~ 

The strokes of their cocks racked up in speed, their pantings perfectly in sync with one another, as if they were in the same room together, watching the other do that to their human Keyblades. 

"Ahhh!!!" They cried out in unison when they reached their climax. 

All three were coated in their cum. 

Unlike wounds sustained in battle, they did not vanish. 

So all three scooped up their drops of cum from their bodies and dipped it in their mouths. 

They all licked their lips after they were done and pulled their pants back up. 

Ventus's barrier lifted and Terra barged into Ven's room. 

"Ven! What was that all about?" 

Ventus blushed. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're not going to tell Aqua, are you? C'mon, let's go downstairs and continue that battle." 

"Uhm, what? Me tell on you to 'Mom' Aqua? What do you take me for? Of course not! Yeah, that's a good idea!" Terra said as he wrapped his arms around his lifelong friend and gave him a big hug. 

The End.


	2. Naughty (The Flash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naughty thought occurs to Barry Allen

Title: Naughty  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: The Flash  
Summary: A naughty thought occurs to Barry Allen.   
Note: Merry Month of Masturbation Day 2! That's right, trying to get a fic out once a day.  
Spoilers: Nothing comes to mind. 

 

Barry Allen had always thought about this but so far he hadn't even tried it once. 

Now seemed like the perfect time. 

It was late and last he heard from Iris was that she was going to be at work for a while in finishing up the perfect newspaper article so he shouldn't wait up for her. 

That sounded like music to his ears. 

So there he stood, in his naked glory, getting ready for his first nude run which he hoped would become one of many naughty times. 

"Ready, Set, Go!" Barry exclaimed and ran out of the door of his apartment, hand on his already hard cock and running like his life depended on it. 

He had to be careful not to use his superspeed with his hand or else he would cum after like only a few strokes. 

"Hhhahhh, yeahhhhh...." Barry moaned as he continued his run, not caring where he was going to end up, although he probably had back at his apartment on his mind. 

Instead he decided to settle on the roof of a building and just stay there for a bit. 

Until he got bored with that and did sped up his jacking off his lightning rod a little bit. 

It didn't take long or he came hard and sprayed the wall of the building with his superhero cum. 

"Oops. Oh well, nobody will notice. On second thought, I should probably clean that up." 

So Barry sped back home to retrieve a couple of paper towels and then sped back au natural to the building where he had blown his load and dabbed at the sticky spots where his cum had landed. 

"There we go, all clean!" Barry said as he sped back home only to throw them in a trash can that he encountered along the way. 

Nobody would be none the wiser...

The End


	3. Heartrate (from the App Choices story called Nightbound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes desire hits in the most dangerous of moments...

Title: Heartrate  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Choices App, Story called Nightbound.  
Summary: Sometimes desire hits in the most dangerous of moments...

It was no use: the Bloodwraith was after me again, but this time, I didn't know where Nik, my bodguard, was, nor did I know the location of the Alpha of the werewolves. 

Those who had vowed to keep me safe. 

But there was nobody to keep me safe. 

My heart pounded in my chest as I went all out in trying to hide at the mausoleum, behind each and every gravestone, but it found me again and again, causing me to go in another direction. 

I never knew what fear could do to my body. 

One moment I had hidden myself really well, didn't hear the shrieking agonizing wail of that Bloodwraith and felt something throb. 

It took me a while to realize it wasn't my heart, but something totally different: I had been aroused by the fear. 

So I released my cock from my clothed prison and wrapped it up with both of my hands and started to pump it fast. 

Besides that throbbing my heart also went bump bump bump. 

Because I could get caught at any moment. 

By other supernatural creatures or that Bloodwraith again. 

Who knows?

Still I continued to pump my cock, this time even faster. 

I started panting. 

And then it burst forth and completely covered my underwear and shirt. 

The arousal gone, fear had returned in its place. 

And then I heard the Bloodwraith's shriek...

The End.


	4. Secret (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie's never told anyone before, but he hasn't really been happy with all his relationships. The ones he wants is already taken.

Title: Secret  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Archie Andrews   
Summary: Archie's never told anyone before, but he hasn't really been happy with all his relationships. The ones he wants is already taken.

Archie doesn't really remember if she has ever watched him in the ring and if she had, well, okay, yeah, cool. 

Josie left. 

Things with Veronica were never going to get patched, even if she was his manager. 

There just wasn't any more sexual chemistry, no, let her be with Reggie. 

Archie was tired of fighting for love. 

So he lost himself in the boxing fights.

Anything not to feel in love anymore. 

Take control of his rage and unleash it on his opponents. 

Like a certain Mr. Hiram Lodge for causing so much shit, maybe even really to blame why Varchie wasn't Endgame. 

This damn Farm... for keeping HIS Betty away from him. 

Jughead? Same damn reason.

He's just wrapped up another training session of himself releasing his pent-up frustration on the boxing ball, now sweat running down every orifice of his body. 

He pulled off his boxing gloves and instead of returning them where they should be he hurled them back in the boxing ring then turned around and hit the showers. 

Gripping his hard cock firmly with one hand he starts to jack himself, and it isn't long before that name spills from his lips. 

"BETTY!" 

All the memories of the young Andrews and Cooper playing out before him, even Betty helping him with fixing up his car. 

He bites his lip too hard and it causes blood to dribble down his face. 

"BETTY!" He screams out again, frustrated that he cannot have her now.

How blind had he been?! 

She had always been there for him and now it was all Jughead this, Jughead that. 

Archie Andrews starts panting as his cockstroking picks up in speed, feeling that he is close, so fucking close. 

He erupts against the shower wall, shouting that name once more as tears fall down to the ground only to mix with the water running down the drain. 

As if having been burned by having caught himself jacking off and thinking about Betty, he shuts down and punches the wall hard. 

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S WITH JUGHEAD, YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR THEM!!" 

Fueled by the scream he starts punching the wall some more, not caring if there is a crack in the wall, or blood from his hands running down as there is a brief flash of an earlier moment in his life where blood had run down his hands, that one time when he had rescued Cheryl Blossom from wanting to drown herself after she had found out Jason Blossom had been shot by her father.

A smirk crossed his features. Cheryl Blossom... 

No, she's happy with Toni... also at that damn Farm... 

The End


	5. Craving (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Elio wants, Elio gets. Then why can't he seem to acquire him?

Title: Craving  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Elio  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: Whatever Elio wants, Elio gets. Then why can't he seem to acquire him?

~~

Elio is sitting in his own sauna, usually always with a towel around his body, but not this time. 

Nope, he is sitting all in the nude. 

Planning, pondering. 

Debating, reflecting. 

Whatever Elio wants, Elio gets. 

Be it a job or a type of property that he wants. 

Then why can't he seem to acquire him?

He's seen him shirtless plenty of times. 

Because this person is so into boxing. 

It irks Elio that he cannot get him. 

He wants to own him, make him his own little plaything. 

Archie 'Archibald' Andrews.

His hand grabs hold of his hard cock and gives it hard strokes while gritting his teeth.

"One day I'll get you, Andrews, and I'll make you my bitch." 

He pumps his cock harder and faster, 

Knowing release is imminent, he shouts that name as a spray of cum bursts forth, spattering the ground. 

He's so into it that he cums for a second time, another spurt of cum shooting forth. 

Having a maid as a cleaner for this business he leaves the cum on the ground while he produces a towel and rids himself of the drops of sweat and some residual cum that is still on and around his big thick cock, Elio gets up from the bench he was sitting on and left to go to the men's locker room to get dressed and continued to think of another plan to lure Archie into his clutches, and this time, he wouldn't let him go that easily. 

 

The End


	6. Power (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram Lodge is triumphant and enjoys a celebratory wank in his bathtub.

Title: Power  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Hiram Lodge  
Summary: Hiram's triumphant and enjoys a celebration wank.

 

Everything couldn't have gone better according to plan. 

Hiram Lodge, now a free man without his wife Hermione Lodge, controlled everything and everyone in Riverdale. 

Even his daughter, Veronica Lodge. 

He smirked as he took a sip from his favorite drink while sitting back in this large bathtub. 

She had had no idea that he owned Pops and La Bonne Nuit. 

Sweet Archie Andrews... 

Oh yes, it had taken some doing, especially some fight in the ring with his favorite Riverdaler, but he had taken him down, proving old men still had it. 

Every business he now owned as well. 

The White Wyrm, all the Fizzle Rocks at his disposal, the new prison at the late Southside High and his game Gryffins and Gargoyles was an international succes. 

That made him grip his cock hard and start to stroke. 

Had he needed anyone else to complete such a feat? 

He'd like to think not. 

That he had accomplished this all on his own.

His strokes accelerated in speed, when a maniacal laugh erupted from his mouth when he finally reached his climax. 

Nobody could save Riverdale from The Big Bad Hiram Lodge now...

The End


	7. Addiction (13 Reasons Why)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is trying to live a life without the drugs and Oxy, but finds himself another kind of addiction...

Title: Addiction  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: 13 Reasons Why  
Character: Justin Foley  
Summary: Justin is trying to live a life without the drugs and Oxy, but finds himself another kind of addiction...   
Note: could be seen as a continuation of Shower Buddies... the night after that, hehe.

 

It is nighttime. 

Justin is once again tossing and turning in his bed, the one that Clay and his parents had given him. 

They had done everything for him and how had he repaid them? Still with getting high and puking everywhere. 

He was sweating and his hands were shaking again, if he didn't get another fix soon, who knew what was going to happen to him?

No, no more drugs... I'm trying to so fucking hard to stay clean! Justin thought as his eyes opened. 

His hand found a hard object that was a part of Justin's body... as his eyes zeroed in to the direction of the other male sleeping in the room. 

Who was he kidding? 

It WAS Clay Jensen's bedroom!

The shower kept replaying in his head as he began to stroke himself with those shaking hands, now shaking fists around his hard cock. 

"Clay..." sounded softly from his lips as he continued to play with his arousal. 

He kind of wanted Clay to hear him and wake up and maybe even join him. 

A part of him wanted to shout his name so he would wake up, but since this... thing between was still in its baby steps he didn't dare to raise his voice. 

So he just continued to speed up the strokes on his cock. 

He would do change the sheets himself first thing in the morning. 

His heartbeat would always change when he felt himself have a shaking episode, and now it did the same thing, but the shaking wasn't the need for Oxy, it was the need for Clay. 

Justin felt the cum shoot forth and land on his chest, luckily not staining the sheets, not having gone for the option to call out his lover's name.

Soon he would have the balls to do that. 

His fingers made quick work of the cum that had landed on his chest. 

When that was done he did manage to work up the courage to get out of his bed and tiptoe over to Clay's bed and softly press his lips against his cheek. 

Justin smiled. 

With Clay by his side and his new addiction, he would certainly beat the need to get high.

The End.


	8. Nightmare (Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he might, Dylan Walker cannot stop thinking about that time with his now dead "friend" Nolan Hotchkiss...

Title: Nightmare  
Fandom: Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Dylan Walker  
Summary: Try as he might, Dylan Walker cannot stop thinking about that time with his now dead "friend" Nolan Hotchkiss...

 

The same thing each and every night which causes Dylan Walker to toss and turn in his sleep. 

~~~

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching..." 

"M... what? You wanna finish this paper?" 

"No. I want you to kiss me." 

~~~ 

So he did. 

He had walked up to Nolan and kissed him softly, then Nolan wrapped an arm around him and the next moment they were leaning against the wall kissing like there was no tomorrow. 

He had already caused Andrew to leave out of their dorm room by telling the truth that he had been with Nolan. 

He had tried calling him over and over, but he just wouldn't show. 

Not even for that recital during the catwalk. 

Dear GOD did he miss Andrew. 

Then why did he currently have his dick in his hand and jacking off like there was no tomorrow? 

Continuous flashes of those kisses as his panting became unbearing. 

Maybe he should just stop or he would be crying out Nolan's name any time soon. 

Taylor, Nolan's sister was back, so could Nolan, after what had happened to him? Nah, that'd be crazy, right? Some sort of Supernatural shit. 

And that never happened at Beacon Heights University. 

So Dylan did what was necessary. 

He continued to jack off, and bit his bottom lip as the cum spewed forth from his cock and the tears streamed down his face. 

Why did he still think of Nolan when he wanted Andrew?! 

The End


	9. Connection (Shadowhunters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The absence of the other is driving them insane... with need.

Title: Connection  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Shadowhunters  
Characters: Clary, Jonathan  
Summary: The absence of the other is driving them insane... with need.

They are sleeping separate rooms, nowhere near as close as they had once been when Jonathan had used his Power to send the Mansion all the way to Siberia.

The moments spent with his sister had felt good. 

Like they were a family again. 

United with just one goal: to reclaim the Morgenstern Sword. 

And now she was taken away from his side once again, ripped away like the strip of a band-aid on a wound and the wound would start bleeding again. 

Frustrated when he awoke for the umpteenth time, his hand traveled south to his growing erection and he just started to stroke himself, her name on his lips... 

"Clary..."

~~~

A strange feeling took over Clary's senses and she awoke with a gasp, her hand traveling south to become one with her hidden valley. 

"Jonathan..." 

Another gasp.

Her finger slid inside her clit and started rubbing herself there, it almost feeling like her hand, no, her fingers, weren't her own. 

Her other hand cupped a breast, completely unaware that Jonathan was doing the same to his manly breast and pinched it. 

"NNnnnnnhhh!!" they both started panting in two different places, their fingering and jacking matching in speed. 

Clary was being driven to the edge with her fingers on that one breast, daring to pinch her nipple hard, and her other set of fingers playing with her clit. 

Jonathan was close, he could feel it start to slowly build up, just one more stroke...

~~ 

They shouted one another's name as their releases hit at exactly the same time, the twin rune glowing, no, more like burning on their skin. 

"One day you'll be on my side again, sister/brother..." sounded in both their mind. 

The End.


	10. Missing You (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has left Riverdale behind, but sometimes he misses it, especially that one person...

Title: Missing You  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Chuck Clayton  
Summary: Chuck has left Riverdale behind, but sometimes he misses it, especially that one person...

Chuck Clayton has left Riverdale behind, but sometimes he misses it, especially that one person... 

Betty Cooper.

Well... Dark Betty Cooper to be exact. 

He's turned his life around for the better, but sometimes there are nights. 

Nights like this one when he's asleep with his hand around his dick. 

That scene replays again and again, when she visited him at the swimming pool, looking so damn fucking sexy with that black wig. 

So Kinky. 

The things she said to him made his big thick cock reach his full inches, also right now as he thought back to that. 

The stiletto heel digging into his body?

Fucking hell yes. 

Clayton's strokes on his cock sped up, his panting becoming louder now. 

"Betty... ahhh..." 

And then that moment when she poured Blossom Maple Syrup on him... and calling him Jason...

That was when Clayton fired off his male gun and came all over himself, the cum hitting his chest and even his lips, he had that good a reach.

"I wonder how you're doing, Bets." he said to nobody in particular as he scooped up his cum and tasted it. 

"I miss you."

The End.


	11. Missing You (Shadowhunters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus saves everyone by closing the portal to Edom, Alec can't help but miss him.

Title: Missing You  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Shadowhunters  
Character: Alec Gideon Lightwood  
Summary: After Magnus saves everyone by closing the portal to Edom, Alec can't help but miss him. 

 

Alec is restless, cannot sleep, keeps tossing and turning whenever he closes his eyes.

Because this bedroom has been the arena for many of their passionate lovemaking sessions. 

Alec misses his boyfriend, the great Warlock Magnus Bane so much. 

Out of frustration, he reaches for his grown erection and firmly holds it. 

"I know you had to do that to save us all, but why close did you leave me? I love you, fuck, I was going to propose to you, want to spend our life together... until I eventually grow old and die." 

His hand pumps his cock fast, while he cannot help but remember the many times Magnus did that. 

Or when his Warlock's cock was inside him. 

When they were one. 

One mind, one heart, one body. 

"There has to be a way to get you back. And I'm going to do everything in my power to succeed in that mission. I haven't looked at anyone else since you left. I intend to keep that promise until I can look into your eyes again, get down on one knee and propose to you!" 

He shouts it out which happens to also be the exact same moment that his release hits, the cum hitting his chest again and again. 

Getting up from his bed, he makes a sprint for the adjoining bathroom and grabs a wad of paper towels to get rid of the cum that sticks to his chest, so fast without the cum hitting the floor. 

Then he just stays silent, listening intently if anyone else has heard him.

I guess Jace knows, because he's my parabatai... he can feel that sort of thing, can he feel this too, I wonder?

After he is clean, Alec goes back to bed and tries to fall asleep once more. 

The End


	12. Simon Says (Arrowverse, Supergirl + Flash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry come up with a game...

itle: Simon Says  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Arrowverse, Supergirl, Flash  
Characters: Kara and Barry   
Summary: Kara and Barry come up with a game...  
Note: actually inspired by The Society, a new Netflix Series but hey, why not use other characters (I'm more familiar with) to re-enact that scene?

 

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Barry asked Kara. 

Kara looked Barry deep into his eyes. 

"Because it's fun... and I've never had anyone to play this game with." she replied. 

"Not anyone to play this game with? Alex, Winn, Mon-El, need I go on?" 

Kara blushed deeply. 

"Ijustwantedittobeyou..." she whispered softly but fast. 

"Whoa there, Kara, did you just say..." Barry started but when she didn't reply, he finished the sentence himself. "I just wanted it to be you?"

"Yes." Kara said as she looked him in the eyes again. 

"Why? What are you hoping to achieve with this?" 

Kara bit her bottom lip. 

"Let's just play, okay? The sooner we play, the sooner you can go home to your Earth, to your precious Iris." 

"Wait, what? Kara Danvers, are you jealous?" 

"What? No! Nothing of the sort. Okay, I'll start. I want you... to touch your nose." 

Barry nodded and held his finger to his nose. 

"Okay. I want you... to touch your nose." 

"How original." Kara said as she rolled her eyes but still touched her nose. 

Barry grinned. "Well, you started it. I want you to... touch your knee." 

"Left knee or right knee? Oh, well, I'll just touch both." Kara said and did just that. 

Gotta change it up somehow so it won't get repetitive... what's a good thing to ask? Barry wondered as he watched her do it. 

"Now I want you to... give yourself a hug!" Kara cheerily commanded.

Barry wrapped himself in a hug. 

A smirk reached Barry's lips. 

Kara caught wind of that. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." 

"C'mon! Tell me." 

"I want you to... touch your breast." 

"BARRY!" Kara exclaimed! 

"C'mon, you suggested this game. Plus, if you want you can ask me to do something risky like that." Barry suggested, his eyes never leaving Kara's. 

So Kara moved her right hand and cupped her right breast through her shirt that she was wearing, a devilish smirk on her face. 

"Two can play that game. Barry Bartholomew Allen, I want you to... masturbate in front of me." 

"WHAT?! KARA! Not even Iris has ever..." 

This had Barry absolutely blushing. 

"Chicken wuss." 

"Oh yeah?" Barry challenged as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. 

His hand wrapped around it and he started to stroke his cock.

"No superpowers." 

"Wasn't going to, Kara Zor-El." 

"Danvers. I'm on Earth, so I would like to be called that." The Kryptonian said as she watched him stroke his cock right in front of her. 

"Then I want you to finger your pussy right now!" 

"Fine. I'll show you I'm no chicken wuss." 

She too unzipped her pants and pulled them down along with her panties to show her pussy to Barry. 

She couldn't help but have a tinge of pink show on her face though. 

One finger slid inside her valley as she avidly watched his hand go up and down his cock. 

That finger was joined by a second finger. 

"Mmmm" Barry moaned, but was it from masturbating in front of Kara or because he was watching Kara finger herself in front of him? 

Maybe it was both. 

"You naughty little minx." Barry said as he watched add another finger to her no doubt already moisturizing valley.   
"Yeah, that's right, Flash, I just wanted to get him out of your pants so I would see him, and I know you wanted to get me out of my pants to get me to show you my sweet... wet valley. But you know the rules, nobody is to touch the other." Kara said followed by a whimper as she added a fourth finger. 

"Mmmmmm, that's fine with me, Kara. Nobody else will have to know." Barry said as he pumped himself a wee bit faster but not so much so that he was using his speed. 

"Rao... I'm so close." Kara told Barry. 

"Mmmmm, me too! For my final challenge, I want you to come right in front of me." 

"Consider it... ohhhh yeah... done!" 

Kara cried out as her slick wet juices spilled forth and coated her fingers with her sex juices.

"Now cum for me, you fast big boy you," Kara told Barry, as she licked her sex juices from her fingers while watching him. 

"Ahhh, almost... there... Mmmmmmmmmm yeah!!!" 

Barry cried out as his release hit and stained his shirt with his cum. 

Kara smiled. 

"Thanks for playing with me, Barry. You're my best superhero friend." 

"Wow, thanks, Kara. I'm not so sure about best, but definitely not the only one." 

Kara grinned. 

"Thanks... I guess? Oh, maybe we should ask Sara to join us next time?" 

"Hey, I just don't want to get into trouble with Iris."

"Goodness Rao, and what if she accidentally slips up and mentions something to Iris! Nah, you're right. Once is fine enough." 

The End.


	13. What If? (No Fandom, Original Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if...?

Title: What If?  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: none  
Character: Original Male Character.  
Summary: What would you do if...? 

~~ 

You're at a crossroads. 

You've finally obtained the phonenumber of the one you have always wanted. 

You know he is happy with his girlfriend. 

You also know, well, no, scratch that, you think or are convinced he's not into frolicking around with another guy.

You know you've always had a 'Wish You All The Best So I'm Not Going To Interfere In Their Relationship' kind of code of honor, but you're older now. 

No longer in high school anymore. 

So that Code? 

Means shit now. 

But there's always the What If.

In dreams you always choose the the right thing. 

Well, no, not really. 

You choose one of the two situations and because you are dreaming it has a positive outcome. 

Unless you get a hard on for having nightmares and get a kick out of humiliation, like a Valentine's Day Letter that you wrote to a girl Before Having Seen The Light, hoping that she would be happy with the thought of getting such a card, and then at the school dance being surrounded by her friends going for a round of "Did you send that card?" 

Putting on a brave face by confirming that it was you only asking if they will keep it a secret from her, and then they all flock to the leader in charge, or in that case, the girl in question and spilling the beans, then getting confronted by said girl you love with all your heart, only to want to be caught in a black hole and disappearing forever. 

You have your phone in your hand, the screen showing said guy's phone number on that chat program. 

Not knowing what to type. 

Hoping he won't take offense to having obtained his phone number not by asking by via different means.

You discover that you cannot do it so you exit the chat program and put your phone back on the nightstand. 

Your hands behind your head as you stare up at the ceiling, wondering what could be. 

And then, in a split second after that thought, one of your hands unzipping your fly to bring your hard cock out. 

:Hey:

:Wow, dude, I was just thinking about you. How are you? Great game today huh?: 

:Yeah, wait. You were... thinking about me?: 

A smiley emoji.

:I know I shouldn't... but I just can't stop thinking about you. Even my girlfriend says I talk way too much about you.:

An evil grin on my face. 

:Careful now, don't go screwing up a perfect... two-and-a-half year relationship just because you cannot keep your dick in your pants, buddy.:

:Wow. Are you in charge now? I wish I could just take it out and cup my hard cock in my hand while I text you with my other hand...: 

That makes you close your eyes and start to stroke your already hard cock. 

:Tell me more, buddy.: 

:Wait, are you seriously rubbing one out right now? Can I see?: 

You are jelly in his hands. 

Your fingertip taps the call icon of that chat app and without sensing that he accepted the call just as fast, the hand that holds your phone is already showing your hard cock. 

"Mmmm, love it. Stroke it for me, buddy... You know I love that." 

I can't help but react to that. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, what do you think I do in the changing rooms?" 

Oh.

Your hand slowly strokes it. 

"Faster." 

So I comply. 

So not realizing this is a what if scenario, my self that was just jacking off because I am horny as hell picks up the command as if it has really been ordered by my best friend who I want to feel the same way that I am feeling for him, does speed up his strokes. 

:Mmmm, I love you. I want to see you do this right in front of me and not on some stupid chat app on my phone.: 

That is the moment I break down and cum hard on my visible chest, no piece of clothing barring my naked body. 

That's when everything goes to hell. 

I scream and shout and cry because I want this to become a reality so much, but I just am too chicken to actually send him a message, already knowing this is just going to end badly for me should I act upon this sexual gay thought. 

The End.


	14. Crush (Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and William both have a crush... on the same person, but they don't know that...

Title: Crush  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: NC17  
Characters: Mia and William (not together, but close by)  
Summary: Mia and William both have a crush. 

~~ 

:I'm missing you so much, baby... wish I could be there right now with you, but you know me... work. I promise I'll make it up to you. Soon. I love you.: 

That's the text message both siblings get. 

Both not knowing the other's crush is one and the same. 

The truth will come out.

Only time will tell...

Funnily enough things with the Family Business are going slow, so it seems that both Mia and William are not patrolling tonight. 

No, both are doing something else instead.

They scroll through their photos on their cellphone, all the same pictures of the same guy that is their current crush. 

Already getting hot and heavy alone together in separate rooms. 

Then they both get up as one and walk to their private bathroom, clothes thrown everywhere, just wanting to be totally naked when they reach the shower in their private bathrooms. 

They miss him so much, and not one of them knows their crush is one and the same. 

Wonder how that will go when they will find out... 

William turns on the shower and goes to stand underneath it right from the get-go, while Mia waits for her shower to reach a hotter temperature. 

His hand is around his cock and his lips are moaning the person's name while his other hand is playing with his chest. 

Mia's fingers are softly caressing her nipples, already a bit of foreplay before she will stand underneath that stream from her shower, imagining her crush is with her or better yet, she's anywhere but at home, no, instead she'll be at Niagara Falls with that lover of hers. 

She moans out her lover's name, then her hand is gone from her nipples and testing out the temperature of the shower. 

Mia deems it hot enough and joins the stream only to feel it cascade down her breasts, her shoulders. 

In a move that would make her father proud if it was an engaging battle to the death, the shower head is grabbed and guided to her pussy, the stream now only wetting her clit. 

Mia lets out a cry as the water touches her pussy, while William does the same. 

Something about having the shower head's hot water touch his balls sends shivers of pleasure running through him. 

Or feeling his lover's cock while he's riding him on their bed, all situations where the shivers of pleasure are very present. 

He moans out his lover's name as his free hand plays with his balls, sometimes squeezing them softly, then hard, but not that hard as to have William already get his release. 

His cock bouncing up and down by the pleasure he's bestowing upon it. 

From the sheer arousal of it, William tightly grips his cock and circles it around like it's a helicopter, growing more and more hornier by the second. 

Mia's clenched the shower head between her thighs as her fingers squeezed her hardened nipples. 

"Oh God..." Mia moaned in pleasure. 

"Oh Yeah.... baby..." she groaned as each hit of the shower head's stream of water hits her pussy, getting her that much closer and closer to the edge, to her orgasm. 

William's hands roaming all around his naked chest, the shower head returned to its original position, his cock now bouncing up and down of its own volition, not even needing to be stroked whatsoever, he too can feel he is getting that much closer and closer to the edge, to his own climax.

And then he cries out his name as a burst of cum shoots forth and hits the retractable shower cubicle door. 

Mia pinches her nipples as hard as she can while crying out her lover's name as her orgasm hits and her sex juices spill onto the shower head and onto the shower floor. 

"Mmmmmm, I wish you were here..." Both Mia and William say at the exact same time in different private showers. 

The End.


	15. Torn (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Keller just cannot make up his mind who he should be thinking about while rubbing one out in his bedroom that he shares with his new boyfriend Fangs at The Farm...

Title: Torn  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Kevin Keller.  
Summary: Kevin Keller just cannot make up his mind. 

~~~~

Kevin Keller just cannot make up his mind. 

He's torn. 

Or his heart is, now that he is at the Farm. 

One guy he has loved is dead, and the other is living somewhere else.

The contact has watered down between that mover. 

The contact with the dead one, something Kevin doesn't even believe because thanks to the Farm he has now got Joaquin back, no matter how many times Betty Cooper will say this isn't real and that he has to snap out of it. 

Him or Moose. 

The hookups between both have always been very intimate and sexual, but he just cannot bring himself to choose. 

Not even with Fangs now being his roomie here at the Farm, and he has to admit, those hookups are out of this world. 

Who knew that Kevin Keller would have three people he has been intimate with?

"Can't have Fangs wake up, now can we?" Kevin whispered softly, maybe to himself or maybe to his cock, that is not really clear. 

So he just grabs his hard on between his sheets and start to stroke it. 

Memories of the times he has hooked up with someone in the woods mix with those of actually scoring with people he did really love like Joaquin and Moose before he moved away play out in his mind while his hand picks up speed as he is stroking himself, lips firmly pressed shut to prevent a sound from escaping. 

Tension builds up as he is nearing the edge, and when he has an illusion of Fangs actually standing in front of his bed all in the nude, that is the moment Kevin blows his load and cums hard on his chest. 

He blinked his eyes and looked back in that direction again while dipping his fingertips in the big cum pool that is now stuck to his chest, doing a double-check to see if it was real or not. 

But alas, it was an illusion, nothing more, but he had to admit to himself, it was a hellish damn sexy illusion. 

Kevin turned around so he's laying on his side and has a perfect view of Fangs's bed so it will be the first he will see when he will wake up in the morning.

Feeling very happy, Kevin closes his eyes and returns back to sleep. 

The End


	16. Focus (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead knows he can crack this case wide open, find out who the Gargoyle King is. All he needs to do is to focus.

Title: Focus  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Jughead  
Summary: Jughead knows he can crack this case wide open, find out who the Gargoyle King is. All he needs to do is to focus. 

 

"I got this!" Jughead Jones said to himself while surrounded by the instruction manual of Gryffins and Gargoyles, a laptop open on a document filled with information all about this game and its many runic symbols and even a timeline of events thanks to a handy colored string system, connecting certain events. 

He was trying to call his girlfriend Betty Cooper, but she wasn't picking up the phone. 

Maybe she was in trouble at The Farm?

Nah, Betty Cooper is strong, she can defend herself. 

Fight back. 

"Then why can't I crack this damn code?!" he yelled out in frustation.

"Dammit, focus, Jughead. Focus." he said with a sigh. 

He took a breath and slowly exhaled.

Okay. 

Let's do this. 

He was about to when a feeling overtook him. 

Some other need that was more pressing. 

So he took his clothes off. 

"Wish you were here my Gryffin Queen, my Serpent Queen. I love you." Jughead said.

At that moment his cock decided to react and get hard.

"Yeah, that's right, maybe I just need to do this to get a clear head and then start fresh, because dammit you Gargoyle King, your enigma has been going on for a very long time, but I'll crack the code, I'll find out your identity... no fucking way you are Jason Blossom." 

He took his cock in his right hand and started to jack himself off. 

So it has to be an imposter pretending to be Jason... but his body wasn't in the grave.

He sighed. 

There's always something happening in Riverdale that takes up all of his attention that he cannot even take a moment to rub one out. 

But now he can.

Because he is focusing on the Quest at hand: Cum hard and then focus all your attention once and for all on finding out who the Gargoyle King is.

Then kill him and it will all be over.

His strokes are picking up speed, the frustration on his face clearly visible, the need to be done with this uhm... 'normal' thing normal teenagers do so he can fully give himself over to the big question mark, the big pink, whatever color, elephant in the town of Riverdale.

"God, Betty, I can't... do this without you, I need your skills!!" Jughead yelled out as each stroke gets him closer. 

It almost makes him ascend, so to speak, but clearly not in Gryffins and Gargoyles' terms.

"C'mon, Jones, dammit!!" 

And then he cries out Betty's name as a big wad of cum bursts forth from his cock. 

Not caring that it landed all on his face and stomach, Jughead reaches for the next piece of document, only one prize on his mind: the name of the Gargoyle King. 

The End.


	17. Worship (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gargoyle King LOVES that word worship.

Title: Worship  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: The Gargoyle King.  
Summary: The Gargoyle King loves that word worship.   
WARNING: Spoilers for 3x22 Survive The Night.

 

~~ 

Wouldn't you want to be worshipped?

That's what gives Chic the greatest pleasure of all. 

Shedding blood in his name. 

What a perfect idea it was for Hal Cooper to spare him as the Black Hood because he found a kinship with him. 

And Penelope Blossom, the previous Gargoyle King so many years ago? 

Even better. 

So whenever another victim fell or ascended in death, Chic felt that power. 

That worship. 

Only growing stronger. 

His active right hand finds its target, hardened from all the arousal, all the bloodspilling in his name, so turned on by the worshipping, that he thinks it's time to let it go for just one night. 

Chic's cock is getting a thorough stroking in. 

He hadn't done that since he was webcamming, which seems like a lifetime ago. 

When he still had had a roof over his head with Betty Cooper... 

Chich grins just thinking about her. 

How he taught her to actually start to do webcam shows. 

Maybe he should have tried to plow into her back then... 

It's like he can feel when there has been another bloodletting in his name, like his body glows some ethereal glow or something he cannot explain. 

"Soon I'll come for you all, Pretend Gryffin Queen, Enchantress, Red Paladin, Hellcaster..." 

With one final stroke he comes hard, not caring if his Gargoyle King outfit is not stained with cum, who will even check for those things being there in the first place?

And then there's the Bell. 

Penelope Blossom, former Gargoyle King, has summoned him to grace them with his presence. 

"Showtime," he says with an evil grin before he gets up from the bed in the bedroom he's called his home for so long and leaves the room to finally reveal himself in front of them...

The End.


	18. Yearning (Riverdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie Mantle just cannot get enough.

Title: Yearning  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Character: Reggie Mantle  
Summary: Reggie just can't get enough.

~~ 

Reggie just cannot get enough.

Enough of her, that is. 

He loves Veronica Lodge with all his heart. 

Can't stop thinking about her whenever she's not around. 

Well, if that really was true, he wouldn't be Captain of the football team now would he? 

Okay, but yeah, she's a lot on his mind. 

Things at La Bonne Nuit seem to be going well. 

But right now, he's enjoying a nice evening alone in his room. 

Once again not able to stop thinking about Veronica Lodge. 

So much so that he gets naked on his bed and starts to stroke himself, groaning for Veronica, moaning her name. 

Not knowing that Veronica is in the Hunt of her life, drinking poisoned cups along with her bestie Betty Cooper and with Archie Andrews and Jughead. 

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh, I miss you so much, babe, I love you so friggin' much, I want you to become the future Mrs. Reggie Mantle someday... ahhhh yeahhh... c'mon Reggie, stroke that thing for Veronica, hhmmmmmm.,." 

Yeah... not knowing that Archie and Veronica are back together at all... 

He shouts out her name really loud as his climax hits and feels the cum land on his chiseled chest.which he then applies all over his naked body, not caring about getting a towel or paper towels from the toilet to wipe off his achievement. 

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, babe." he says, after having grabbed his cellphone and gone to his main picture which of course is of Veronica and having kissed it. 

Little does he know there is no more Veggie... but he'll find that out himself very soon...

The End.


	19. Savior (Point Pleasant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has saved a girl, and he cannot stop thinking about her.

Title: Savior  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Point Pleasant  
Character: Jesse  
Summary: Jesse has saved a girl, and he cannot stop thinking about her.

~~ 

He was back home now, but boy was he lucky to be out that night.

He wouldn't have known there was a young woman who needed to be saved. 

Being a lifeguard, that sure made the difference. 

He loved saving lives, whether it was a little girl, little boy, adult woman or adult man. 

But there was something about that girl. 

He didn't know her name yet, but he would definitely recognize her face. 

She was beautiful, maybe even prettier than his current girlfriend... well, he thought she was a little bit prettier. 

Then why was he now thinking about that woman he saved while he had his hand around his cock? 

The way he applied CPR on her beautiful red lips... the breath of life she had been given for another chance at life... 

"Ooohhhh, yeahhhhh..." Jesse groaned as he applied more speed to his strokes, needing to get that release while he's in bed. 

Her face right in front of him, a smile on her pretty face, which suddenly shows red eyes and 666 right on her forehead... which makes that brief change the push he needs to reach his climax. 

He cums hard, staining his hands with his cum, even his naked chest doesn't get out unscathed. 

"What was your name?" Jesse panted, totally already forgotten the weird face change. 

The End.


	20. Free Time (Chuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is having a bad day at the Buy More so he takes a moment to himself.

Title: Free Time  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Chuck  
Character: Chuck  
Summary: Chuck is having a bad day at the Buy More so he takes a moment to himself. 

"Ugh, Morgan, what a crap day it is, huh buddy?" Chuck asked his best friend. 

Return after return after return of a product that people had bought. 

Complaint, complaint, complaint. 

Here, there, everywhere! 

"Uhoh, Morgan, buddy, can you take this person coming up to the counter? I've got to do something really quick. Thanks pal! You're the best!" Chuck said and he was off to his destination he had in mind: the break room. 

He made sure to disable the cameras that were there, there wasn't anything he couldn't hack and they totally wouldn't miss having the break room surveillance screen be put to static for a little bit. 

"Ugh, all these complaints. Man, what crawled up their asses?" Chuck asked aloud as he took a seat and trailed his hand over his pants. 

"That's weird, I haven't seen Sarah all week. Guess the CIA doesn't have that much of a need of The Intersect." Chuck said as he unzipped his fly and pulled down his pants. 

Sarah Walker, he couldn't stop thinking about her. 

He missed her, even tried to call her, but she hadn't picked up the phone. 

"MMmm, miss you babe." Chuck groaned as he closed his eyes while he took hold of his erection that sprang up whenever he thought of his girlfriend. 

"Why only a visit from you would brighten up this day of crappy crap." Chuck said with a smile on his face as he continued to jack himself off. 

His jerks sped up and he found himself getting closer and closer to his impending climax. 

Just as he wondered how he would deal with his Buy More uniform getting cummed on did he achieve his release. 

So he made sure his cum only touched his chest and not his uniform.

Chuck was able to grab a box of tissues from the table in the break room and dabbed the cum off his chest. 

No sooner had he thrown it away and then gotten dressed again when the break room's door was opened.

John Casey and Morgan came in. 

"John, Chuck is busy right now... oh hey, buddy, yeah, John was just asking about you." 

"Let me guess, another complaint and an item returned?" Chuck asked with a groan. 

"Morgan, you didn't have to follow me. You know how much I hate it when people follow me..." he growled and got all military, physically tough in front of Morgan's face. 

"Yikes! Uhm, oh, right, well, see ya, Chuck. Gotta go! Hehe." Morgan said and ran off back into the inner heart of the Buy More. 

"Get up from that seat, Chuck. CIA has a mission for us." 

"Couldn't Sarah have walked instead?" 

John rolled his eyes. 

"Oh Gee, didn't really think about that. C'mon, Boss wants to see us. NOW." 

The End.


	21. Outcast (The Big Bang Theory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart always knew he was an outcast, but that didn't mean he didn't have urges.

Title: Outcast  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Character: Stuart  
Summary: Stuart always knew he was an outcast, but that didn't mean he didn't have urges.   
~~~ 

Stuart knew he was an outcast, that he was different than others, but that didn't mean that he didn't have urges. 

Today's comic book day went okay, it wasn't huge, not like a humongous turnover that would be labeled as the best day in comic book sales or comic book merchandise sales ever. 

The store was closed but still Stuart sat there behind the desk. 

Longing for a girlfriend, of course she had to be just as into comics as he was, and maybe just as socially awkward. 

Yeah, he had friends like Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj, but sometimes they had special events and then they didn't invite him. 

His comic book store was his everything, his apartment was upstairs. 

Stuart sighed as he looked at the latest issue of Wonder Woman. 

He'd always liked her, and sometimes got hard thinking about her. 

"Oh oh, and there we go." Stuart said with a sigh as he felt his erection in his pants. 

"Oh well, it's not like anyone is seeing it, or that someone is there." 

He sighed again. 

"Will I ever find someone, Wonder Woman?" he asked the merchandise statue as his eyes zeroed in on that item, his hand around his cock. 

It wasn't even... a spectacular one, girls would probably laugh if they saw the size of it, but still he had his urges to jack off, which he did right now.

"Yyyyyyahhhh... of course I want you," he groaned with a name of a girl he would like to be his girlfriend, stupidly flashing before his eyes those girls in high school that he had had crushes on but always got laughed at for liking them, or shoved in a locker by said girl's boyfriend who was of course way more muscular and good-looking than he was. "Bbbbut you don't want to be with an outcast like me, r-right?" Stuart stammered, as if he had created a scenario where a girl had walked into the comic store which hey(!), was closed so she obviously had to have superpowers to just walk through objects. Or maybe she could teleport in, like Blink, the female Nightcrawler. 

When his release hit, he made sure not to have his cumblast reach any of the comic books or the merchandise, and then he started bawling his eyes out. 

"I know you're out there somewhere, even if I have to be like 40, I will find you, you can count on that!" 

The End.


	22. Drunk And Horny (Game of Thrones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is having a moment.

Title: Drunk & Horny  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Game of Thrones  
Character: Tyrion Lannister  
Spoilers: SERIES FINALE  
Summary: Tyrion is having a moment.

~~ 

Tyrion is having a moment, all by himself. 

Side by side with his favorite companion, a jug of wine, he has secluded himself, away from his New King, 

"We're all going to shit..." he says with a hiccup as he undoes his breeches and lets his erection out and starts to stroke it while he brings the jug of wine to his lips and takes a huge swig. 

"I'll give the Reign of The Broken a few years, hic, tops." he says while stroking his cock a little bit faster. 

"No matter how long it'll take, this one's for you, Mom, Dad who I never got along with, Big brother Jaime, Sister Cersei..." he says as he toasts the jug up in the air like it is a chalice he is drinking from, accompanied by another hiccup. 

Boy, is he out of it. 

All the more into it for finishing his session, from the look it seems that the new King of the Six Kingdoms doesn't really care about the Brothels, so it may be look like it will be an eternity before anyone can enjoy a night at a brothel again, so why wouldn't Tyrion enjoy some more one-on-one time?

Quite some time later, his jug of wine no more, he finally reaches his climax. 

"Oh dear, guess I'll have to raid the wine stash again." 

The End.

(sorry for this short sucky entry)


	23. Exercise (All American)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher needs to blow off some steam... and more.

Title: Exercise  
Fandom: All American  
Character: Asher  
Summary: Asher needs to blow off some steam... and more. 

~~~ 

How things could change. 

At first Asher hated that little shit that was Spencer, the new guy, the one who would throw a wrench in his career and his future sports plans.

Now he was best friends with him. 

Funny how things could go. 

He was currently in the training room, undergoing a series of different weights and lifting them like it was nothing. 

And working up a sweat. 

And fantasizing about Spencer caught him. 

The fun they would get up to then, but in reality Asher wasn't greeted with a surprise visit from Spencer. 

Oh well, there would always be the thoughts, the yearning for his teammate turned best friend, the one who had his back when nobody else had, the one who had helped him out of that tough jam, maybe several jams. 

True, he could have played with himself during the training exercises, but he didn't do that. 

Nope.

He waited until it was time to hit the showers. 

Asher dropped his clothes and walked over toward the showers, his naked body that was coated in sweat along with his swinging rock hard cock. 

Sometimes working out like that did wonders like that. 

The moment he felt the hot spray of the warm water cascade down his body was the moment he reached for his massive cock and began to stroke it. 

"Mmmmm," Asher moaned as his hand went back and forth, up and down, playing with his hard male instrument, while secretly hoping that fantasy would become a reality, that Spencer would drop in for a surprise solo workout session himself and discover the surprise that he wasn't alone. 

Even closing his eyes to imagine the fantasy made real did not help. 

Asher turned around so if there would be a chance anyone would drop by, they would be presented a full view, up close and personal of his ass. 

He then pressed himself against the wall, his cock in between the wall and the rest of his body, while his hands slapped his ass cheeks and even squeezed both of them. 

"Mmmmm yeah... oooohhhh yeah" Asher groaned as he allowed his cock to move up and down the wall while he stuck a finger between his ass cheeks. 

"Mmmmmm.... Spence..." he groaned. 

He continued doing more of those until he was fully spent and all his cum shot against the shower wall, his ass having been fingered by all the possible fingers that contained his two hands.

Asher turned off the water supply, then grabbed a towel and dried himself off, along with running said towel over the spot on the wall where his cum had shot. 

"Maybe I should invite Spencer to train with me tomorrow night..." 

After getting dressed in his normal clothes, he stuffed his sports wear and gear in his sports locker and made the journey home. 

The End.


	24. Game (Slasher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Cassidy Olensky, it's all just a game.

Title: Game  
Fandom: Slasher Season 3   
Character: Cassidy Olensky  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: To Cassidy, it's all just a game. 

~~

To Cassidy Olensky, it's all just a game. 

Screw guys as many times she wants, just never the same one. 

Thanks to a lovely app like Tinder and her devilishly good looks, she can rope in any man. 

She never not gets a match on that app, an appointment is always made and they always walk away fully sated and satisfied. 

Sometimes she even gets it in her head to video call the man and when they are in a situation where they are wrapped with a towel that hides his junk, she dares them to drop them and show what they are packing for a flash of her boobs, sometimes her pussy. 

Right now she doesn't really want a guy to be around her. 

Right now she doesn't really want to play that game this time. 

But still her lovely pink case-covered cellphone is recording. 

"Bet you'd like to lap your tongue against this, huh?" she asks as she lies on her bed, her legs fully opened and pointing the phone right at her pussy. 

"Or better yet, your big hard cock slamming against this over and over, huh? Does that get you guys off? I know I get off when you do that." she says in a seductive voice as her finger slips inside her pussy, even letting out a small moan, while hoping her voice isn't as loud as to alarm her always drunk dad, yeah, it's her cleaning up his vomit everywhere every day, how she hates him!

Another finger slips inside her pussy followed by another moan extracted from her lips. 

"Mmmmhhmmm, you want me to add another? I'll happily oblige." 

And so adds another, and add, until all her fingers happily taken residence in her pussy. 

"Oohhhhh Fuck Yeah..." Cassidy cried out. 

She's never entertained the idea of using a dildo, even purchasing one or even a vibrator, no, baby, she can get herself off without any of those devices. 

Her fingers plop out one by one as she brings them up to her lips to suck off a bit of her sex juices albeit in the very precum state only to plow them right back inside her sweet pink valley again, groaning louder this time. 

"MMmmmmmmmm yeah, I'm so close!!!" she cries out. 

"I'm gonna burst... oh fuck yeah... almost there... hahhhhhhh!!!" 

She screams when her climax hits, totally forgetting about her always drunk dad but even he hadn't heard it because she's lying right there in dead silence and nobody comes over to the door, neither any sound of banging against the door can be heard. 

Cassidy ends the video that she was recording and smirks. 

"Yeah, that'll do nicely for the next hunk who agrees to meet me on Tinder." she says while licking her fingers clean of the sex juices that had coated them. 

The End.


	25. S&M (The Big Bang Theory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard dreams a very naughty hot and heavy dream.

Title: S&M  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Howard Wolowitz  
Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Summary: Howard dreams a very naughty hot and heavy dream. 

~~ 

He was so sick and tired of hearing his Ma shout all around the household for him, but still, she was the one who had given birth to him, the one who never abandoned him, unlike his father who he still has no clue about who he is. 

It's getting harder to sleep so Howard keeps tossing and turning around... 

All his favorite actresses are there in the dream with him... 

"Howl like the dog you are, Howard Wolowitz," they chant in unison as they crack their whips at the marvelous exact same moment, never actually touching Howard's naked skin but really close and narrowingly missing contact. 

"Your Dog Commands Your Every Desire!" Howard says and howls. 

"Kneel!!" They shout and again he obeys. 

"It gives us great pleasure to see you obey us so well, Howard," they say as one. 

"NOW, masturbate in front of us!" 

His skin color changes to beet red. 

"Well, uhm, now, ladies... uhm..." 

"NOW!" they command and crack their whips once more. 

Without saying anything, Howard takes hold of his erection and starts to stroke himself. 

"Look at him go... so good..." they all say one after the other, this time not choosing to go for perfect sync. 

In reality Howard is now also clutching his erection and stroking himself as if his life depends on that achievement. 

"Mmmmm, Sarah Michelle Gellar... Katee Sackhoff... your wish is my command..." Howard groans in his sleep. 

"FASTER YOU DOG!" They all shout, once again in unison, probably having thought of either giving him order at the same time or not at the same time and making the decision that in unison does sound better instead.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmm, yeah, ohhhhh ladies, I love it when you are all so commanding... your dog obeys you... wouldn't dare to disobey..." Howard groans.

"You have done well so far, oh great Dog Howard, but now... you have to reach your climax in front of us..." 

"Wh... uhm... in front... of all of... whoa... I don't think I..." Howard stammers, turning another shade of scarlet. 

"You can do it! We believe in you!!" 

And with that, he gives a final stroke and gives out such a shout that he wakes up with sticky bedsheets. 

"Oh God, Mom's going to kill me..." he whispers. 

"Oh well, I'll change the sheets first thing tomorrow, even though tomorrow isn't Laundry Day." 

The End.


End file.
